Triple J
by sallywatermelon
Summary: this is a story about the chipmuks school day with the Pemberton triplets Jenna, Jenny, Jennifer
1. Chapter 1

**No title**

Alvin and his brothers got up at the sound of the alarm clock. Theodore and Alvin groaned, but Simon just got up in silence and started getting ready for school. Theodore started getting ready next, then Alvin was the last to get up. They all ate breakfast and talked about all the tests and homework the teacher was going to give them that day. Then when they finished eating, they all ran outside and saw the chipettes already there waiting for the bus. The school bus finally came and just as Brittany was about to get on, Alvin pushed her and got on first. He just smirked at Brittany and then sat at his spot. Simon let all the girls and Theodore get on before him. Alvin told him he was a showoff.

Jenna, Jennifer, and Jenny all got up slowly until Jennifer looked at the clock and yelled that they were late for their first day of school in California. The girls all hurried up then ran to school as fast as they could. They didn't even have time to eat breakfast. When they got to school, they went into the main office and asked the secretary what class they were in. After they were told they had Ms. Magouirk for homeroom and science class, they ran off as fast as they could because they knew they were late.

When they got to the classroom, the class was opening their books already to do an assignment.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Jenny, Jenna, and Jennifer to our class," said the teacher. "I'd like all three of you to tell me something about you."

"Well, my name is Jenna and these are my sisters Jennifer and Jenny. We come from New York City. Jennifer and Jenny are too shy to tell you about themselves, so I'll tell you. Jennifer is the oldest, by five minutes. She's really smart and good at sports. I'm the second oldest. I love to meet new people, and I'll gladly be anyone's friend, whether their smart or dumb, ugly or pretty, nice or mean, I'll be their friend. Jenny is the youngest. She has a very nice personality. And-"

"Yes, thank you. I think that's enough talk about you. Go and grab any seat you want to," said the teacher. Jennifer and Jenna grabbed seats that were next to each other and Jenny grabbed a seat next to Eleanor on the other side of the room. Everyone in the class checked out the new kids. Jennifer wore blue pants with a purple shirt to match. She had purple glasses on, and wore a blue cap over her head. Jenna and Jenny wore the same stuff as their sister only Jenna's was red and pink and Jenny's was all green.

"Okay class. Put your text books away. We're going to have a pop quiz today on the stuff we've been studying; mechanics." Mrs. Magouirk said. Everyone groaned except for three people; Simon, Jeannette and Jennifer. They were always good at this stuff. The teacher gave the kids their tests and they begun. Jennifer finished before anyone else and put her pencil down as quietly as she could. She then put her head on her desk and waited for everyone else to finish. Simon was done next, then Jeannette, then Eleanor, then Brittany, then Alvin, then Theodore, then everyone else finished at the same time. The teacher took up their tests and the bell rang signaling it was time for the next class to start.

They all ran out and all six of the chipmunks and some other kids started walking down to math class. When they got there, their teacher, Mr. Miles gave them a test. All the kids struggled except for Simon, Jeannette, and Jenna. Jenna finished her test first before anyone else did. She tapped her pencil on her desk waiting impatiently for class to finish. Simon and Jeannette finished next, then everyone else. Jennifer was the last to finish. The teacher gave them pages one hundred through one hundred and five, and then dismissed them to the next class.

Jenny finished the history test first, of course, and Jenna was the last to finish this time. They all ran off to gym class. The gym teacher told Alvin, Brittany, and Jenna to pick a number between one and twenty, and Jenna won. She and Alvin got to be team captain. The gym teacher said for Jenna to pick three people, then Alvin pick three people. Then on and on. Jenna picked her two sisters and Eleanor first. Then Alvin chose Brittany, Simon, and Theodore. Then Jenna chose Jeannette and these two boys that looked like they were pretty food players. Alvin chose his people, then Jenna went again. When they were done choosing, Jenna's team got to go up to bat. When Jennifer was put at the front of the line, all the boys on their team groaned. They thought that she was a nerd, and that nerds can't play any sports that good. When she hit the ball out of the football field they were playing on the first time, all the people's mouths dropped to the floor. They didn't know she was that good! She jogged from base to base. Jenny went up to bat next. She stroke out the first two times, then hit it and ran to first base. Jenna hit it on the first try and ran to second base. Jenny was on third, and Eleanor was on first. Jeannette struck out all three times. She was upset, but then Jennifer put her hand on her shoulder and told her it was okay. They finally finished the game an hour later and went to lunch. Jenna's team won ten to eight. Alvin was very upset that a Jenna's team had beaten him. She had chosen almost all the good people and so he was stuck with the nerds and girls that were too scared to hit the ball because they didn't want to get their nails messed up.

As they got to lunch, they noticed the Pemberton triplets (that's Jenna and her two sisters) had pulled out a large wad of money and split it so they could each have a lot in their account. They then grabbed their lunch and headed for the chipmunks' table. Alvin got all mad and then stomped over to where the girls were sitting.

"What do you think you're doing in our spot? This is where me, my brothers and the chipettes sit! Get out of the way!"

"Fine. We'll just sit near these seats because I want to know more about you. I'm a big fan of your music you know," said Jenna. Alvin put his lunch on the table and quickly sat down next to the place where she had scooted to. He thought she looked cute when she smiled with that twinkle in her eye. He then noticed that she was wearing glasses that looked more like sunglasses then glasses. Simon and Jeannette sat next to Jennifer because they saw that she didn't ever really talk much. Theodore and Eleanor sat next to Jenny because she looked sad that no one was paying attention to her. Jenny's face lit up when she saw someone next to her.

"You six sure are friendly. So, does this school lunch taste good or does it taste like crap?" asked Jenna.

"Well it is good if you are Theodore or Eleanor, but if you're not it does taste like trash," said Alvin and Brittany.

"Can you talk Jennifer?" asked Brittany all of a sudden. All the others gasped, Jenna gasped the loudest.

"Of course she can you idiot. She just chooses not to until she gets to know people around here better!" yelled Jenna.

"It-its okay Jenna." Whispered Jennifer. I don't think it matters."

"Oh alright. But you better not make fun of my sister again or else," sighed Jenna. She was looking for a fight, she had already been good all day. She took a while and looked at her surroundings. She got the perfect idea and grinned really wide in an evil kind of way. She acted as if she was going to throw her tray away, then tripped next to Simon and made her chili fall down on top of his head. It covered the top of his head and his glasses as well. He had melted cheese and beans dripping down his head. Then something really bad happened.

"Here let me help you get that off," said Jenna. She grabbed a bucket full of napkins and put them on his head. Then she took some super glue out of her pocket and grabbed his glasses. She smeared the chili all over it, then put super glue on them. She took some little pieces of napkins and stuck them to it. She laughed evilly and stuck them into his hand. Jennifer got so mad that she grabbed her sister by the front of the shirt and smacked her across the face. Then Jenna got mad and made her sister let go and jumped on top of her. They both started fighting until a teacher pulled them apart.

"Who started all this and put this food on Simon?" bellowed Mr. Barns, the assistant principal.

"It was her," said Jenna pointing a finger at her sister whose face was redder than Alvin's sweater.

"Come with me to the office young lady. You're in big trouble," yelled Mr. Barns. By now the whole cafeteria was looking at Jennifer. She felt tears rising to her eyes in embarrassment. She just walked out of the cafeteria with hands in pockets quietly.

"Why'd didn't you say it was your fault? You know it was!" said Simon who was already done cleaning himself and trying to pry his fingers off his glasses.

"Well, I can't afford to get in trouble the first day of school," said Jenna calmly as if nothing happened.

"Ow!" yelled Simon who had finally succeeded in taking his fingers off his glasses. He squinted at them and saw the damage she had done to them. "Great. Now how am I going to do the English test with forty questions that counts as sixty percent of your grade?"

"Oh well. Too bad. Have fun failing fourth grade." Smirked Jenna.

**Good? Bad? Dumb? Should I keep on writing my stories? Please Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

No title

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Here's chapter two!**

Simon was staring in awe at what Jenna had just done to hime. Theodore, Jeannette, and Jenny were all very upset at what had just happened. How could somebody do that to somebody on the first day of school?

"That's it! I'm marching over to the principal's office and telling him what really happened! Nobody's gonna stop me either!" Alvin yelled.

"We're all gonna go there and make sure that Jennifer doesn't get in trouble and Simon's not gonna fail that test," said Eleanor.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. They started walking down the hall when Jenna stopped them. She didn't look angry or sad or unhappy. She was smiling.

"You aren't really gonna tell once I give you this great offer. I'll give you twenty dollars each if you don't tell on me." She said.

"No way! We don't care about twenty dollars. We care about our friends more than you do!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Oh well. Okay. You can go now," said Jenna. "You can go if you promise me one thing. Whatever you do, don't mention me in front of my sister. She'll get upset all over again, and then she'll never make any friends that way."

"Um, okay, I guess," said Simon. When they got to the office, they all busted in the office and started talking at once about what happened.

"Kids, quiet down! I want Jennifer and Simon to tell the story about what happened," said Mr. Barns.

"Well, I was just sitting down when Jenna comes and pretends to trip and pours her food all over me. Then she acts like she wants to help and pulls off my glasses and puts something all over them. I think it was super glue. She puts them back in my hand and my fingers get stuck together. She starts laughing, then Jennifer get mad at her and slaps her in the face. Jenna gets even madder than Jennifer got and smacks her in the face then jumps on her. That's when the fight started."

"Well, why didn't you tell me this in the first place Jennifer?" asked Mr. Barns.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. Back at the old school teachers never believed kids. They believed what they wanted to believe," said Jennifer in a voice just above a whisper.

"Well that's not our policy at this school," Mrs. Brown, the other assistant principal said. Then Mr. Barns said over the intercom for Jenna Pemberton to come to the office. Then Mrs. Brown sent all the kids to class and Jennifer reached into her bag and pulled out a spare pair of glasses that she used to wear when she was younger and wore them only for emergencies. She gave them to Simon and when he put them on, he could see perfectly. She smiled at him and walked to class. She gave a quick thanks to all of them for saving her from suspension.

When they got to class, Mrs. Johnson was passing out snacks for the class because every Friday, they had this thing were if you didn't have a demerit, you could have a snack. You also had to have a dollar.

"Ah man, I forgot my dollar at home today," Alvin, Simon and Theodore said.

"You can borrow some of my money, I have plenty." Said Jenna. She pulled out a large wad of dollar bills and handed them each ten dollar bills. "Keep the change."

"Wow, she must be rich or something," the girls all said.

"Let's follow them home and see what kind of house they have to see if their really rich or not," said Alvin.

"Yeah, let's do it!" said everyone except for Simon and Jeannette.

"That's not nice to follow people around guys," said Simon.

"What's wrong? Afraid your new girlfriend is gonna see you spying on her?" said Brittany.

"She's not my girlfriend! Alright, fine we'll go. But don't we always ride the bus home?"

"We can take a taxi home with this money she just gave us," said Alvin.

"Okay. but no more spying after this time, okay guys?" Simon said.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Alvin and Brittany together. When everyone left, they saw the Jennifer trying to catch up with her sisters. She had a ton of books in her hands. She wasn't dropping any of them though, until two boys came up running together and pushed her down sending papers flying every where. She was starting to become as red as Alvin's sweater as she tried but failed to pick up all the papers before the wind picked it up and made it fly away. She didn't bother picking anything else up except her backpack. Then she ran to her sisters and Jenna hugged her because she saw what just happened. Then they started walking home, hand in hand.

"Wow, how can she hug her sister after what she just did to her?" asked Alvin.

"They must be very close I guess." Said Eleanor. "Now let's start following them!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter**

**Here's another chapter!**

Alvin, his brothers, and the chipettes were all following the Pemberton triplets home to see if they were rich or not.

"Look, they're walking toward the houses where the poor people live," exclaimed Alvin. "No wait, now they turned around and they're walking to where the rich people are!"

"Wow! They live in a four story house with fresh white paint and no broken windows or nothing like all the scary mansions in the movies!" said Brittany.

"Oh well, we've seen the house, can we go now?" asked Simon.

"Aw, come on Simon. We all want to see more, including you. You know you want to." Said Eleanor.

"But what if they catch us spying on them? Wouldn't that be absolutely terrible?" said Jeannette.

"Don't be such a drama queen Jeannette."

"But she's right!" exclaimed Simon. "What if they do catch us Brittany?"

"But what does it matter anyways? It's not like it matters if they see us or not." They all started walking toward the back of the house. They all gasped when they saw the backyard. It had swings, slides, toys, three different play houses, bikes, picnic tables, and a swimming pool. It was as big as a football field, even the swimming pool was bigger than any swimming pool they had ever seen! They all stood with their mouths wide open in amazement until they heard somebody say something.

"Hey, what's up guys? Did you follow us here?"

"Of coure they did idiot! How else would they know where we live?"

Gasp!"You just said a bad word!"

"Idiot is not a bad word Jenny."

"Only a baby like Jenny would think idiot is a bad word."

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Stop fighting or else I'll be forced to get Lillian!"

"Is Lillian you guys' mom or something?" asked Theodore just as the chipmunks were all coming to their senses.

"No, Lillian's our sister," explained Jenna. "Our parents are d—"

They're on a business trip for a couple of months and we won't see them for a long time," interrupted Jennifer. "We haven't seen them for about six months since they are always doing business trips for their company. And when they do come back, it'll only be for a couple of hours before they have to go on another trip somewhere else again."

"What company do they work for and what do they do for a living?" asked Simon.

"Um, um, well, you see… oh yeah! My daddy's a scientist and mom's a surgeon." Jenna said very quickly.

"Yeah, Lillian and Philip, or sometimes they like to be called Kayla and Max, are our seventeen year old brother and sister that take care of us most of the time. Max has a job as a singer. He sings songs that other people write. Lillian is a babysitter and babysits any age of kids, whether they're ages two through ages twelve. She and her friends have a babysitting club." Said Jenny.

"Well, how many bedrooms does your house have?" asked Brittany.

"Only eighteen. Our other house is much bigger than this. It has over fifty rooms and is a eight story house. We're not used to a house this small." Explained Jenna.

"What do you mean a house that small? This is one of the biggest houses on planet earth! If there's a house with fifty rooms then it could probably be seen from outer space! You three are probably the richest kids on the planet!" yelled Alvin.

"I wouldn't say richest. My other brothers and sisters all got separated when we were only six. They probably are in a better situation than I Am." Said Jennifer.

"Do you wanna go play in my indoor pool?" asked Jenna. "It has a diving board and a slide and even a hot tub!"

"Well we have to go home though. It's getting late." Said Simon.

"Aw, come on please? We haven't gotten any visitors in three years!" all three triplets said at once.

"Well, I guess Dave wouldn't mind if we stay only half an hour." Sighed Simon.

"Yippee! Come on! Jenna has shorts for boys in her closet!" said Jenny.

**The next chapter is going to be about the boys and chipettes getting to know the girls' sister better. Please review! I won't keep writing unless I get review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yet Another Chapter Again

"Why do you have boys' clothing Jenna?" asked Brittany.

"Well, I don't like to wear stuff that's to girlish. If you ever need something done that has to do with fashion, get Jennifer here. She's the fashion queen." Once they all got to the pool after they all put on swimming shorts or bathing suits, Alvin started asking them a million questions.

"Can you buy a movie theater?"

"Nope, there's no room for another one."

"Can you buy a bowling alley?"

"There's not room for another one."

"Can you buy a trampoline?"

"Yes, but Lillian said not right yet until we get settled here in this house. We just moved here three days ago."

"Wow, how'd you get so rich?"

"Didn't I already say my dad is a scientist and my mom is a surgeon?"

"Hey you never told me what company your parents work for," Simon said all of a sudden.

"I don't know what company they work for I just know what jobs they have."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Before she could reply to his smart remark Lillian's and Max's voices were hears.

"Jenna, make me some coffee and get me some doughnuts from the doughnut bin." Said Max.

"Jennifer, can you run over to the store and buy some milk, eggs, cheese, cookies, cake mix, cabbage, and potatoes," said Lillian.

"But we're too _busy_ right now. We have some friends over from school that we met today." Said Jenna.

"_Please!"_ Max and Lillian said in unison.

"We don't wanna do it and we're not gonna do it and you're not gonna make us now leave us alone or we'll never listen to anything you say again so do it yourself!" Jenna's words made everyone in the room freeze. They all imagined saying that to Dave or Ms. Miller. Then they imagined being grounded until they were out of high school. Lillian and Max sighed in defeat and said they would do it themselves.

"Do you always talk to your brother and sister like that?" asked Theodore.

"No, only when I want my way."

"You always want your way Jenna. You never think about anyone else's feelings. That's why lots of people don't like you." Pointed out Jennifer. This made Jenna mad.

"You know that's not true! At least I'm not a person that believes everything everyone says and I actually have friends unlike you!" Once she said these words, she pushed her sister into the pool, who wasn't dressed for the water since she felt like reading instead of swimming. She swam to the top of the fifteen feet water immediately, gasping and coughing because she was not ready to go in the water and it had taken her by surprise so she had drunk some of the pool water. Eleanor and Simon helped her out of the pool. Her glasses had fallen off in the pool and she was shivering, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you always do this to your sister when she makes you mad?" asked Jeannette.

"No, sometimes I punch her, sometimes I take her glasses and break them into a million pieces, sometimes I kick her, sometimes I ruin her experiments, sometimes I break her favorite clothes, I do a lot of stuff to make her feel bad." All of a sudden Jennifer broke into tears, and at the same time surprisingly Jenna broke into tears as well.

"Why are you crying Jenna you have no reason to be crying?"

"Oh Alvin, it's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand."

"But you guys are triplets, not twins," Simon pointed out.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Yeah." They all answered at once.

"Well, when we were one and a half, my mom left Jenny outside in a baby carriage and someone came and took her away. Everybody forgot about her, and we thought we were twins. We still feel like twins a little bit still even though we found Jenny again one day when we were running through the woods at Tennessee (we were at Tennessee for our summer vacation Alvin) we ran into each other literally. We finally did some research and found out that she was our long lost sister. She's been with us ever since. Me and Jennifer are still like twins because whenever she gets hurt, I feel the pain. Whenever she cries or is sad or she's feeling any emotion, I feel that way too. Plus, we can sort of read each others minds. We know when one of us is about to get hurt or is hurt even when we're apart. I know it's complicated, but you'll get used to it."

"Wow, your life must be terrible having a sister that knows your thoughts." Brittany said.

"It has its good points and it has its bad point."

"For example, right now I know I know that my sister hates me and she's about to run out the room once everybody's not looking."

"Yeah, you're right again sis. But I decided to forgive you."

"Really! That's great! That makes me happier then any old friend could make me!"

"Can I ask you guys a question?" asked Alvin.

"Didn't give me a choice, now did ya sunshine?" All of a sudden, Simon jumped up.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S ALREADY TWO HOURS AFTER SCHOOL ENDED AND WE TOLD DAVE WE'D GET HOME A HALF HOUR AFTER SCHOOL!" All three chipmunks ran to the door and said they'd see everyone at school tomorrow. The girls said that Ms. Miller was gonna kill them if they didn't get home that moment. The girls looked sadly at each other. They didn't even get a chance to have fun with the chipmunks or chipettes. They all jumped up and ran to the door where the chipmunks were just headed out.

"Here's Lillian's, mine, and Jennifer's phone number if you ever need help with anything we can afford it. Lillian is a babysitter like we said earlier, so call us if you need babysitting." Jenna called out as she threw a booklet over to Simon who caught it expertly.

A few minutes later at the Seville household…

"Boys, why are you guys late! I thought I said-"

"We know, get home at least half an hour after school. But we—"

"No argument about it. You're in trouble. No TV, computer games, fast food or playing outside for the rest of the day while the babysitter is here. She is going to make sure that you boys get to bed on time and follow all of the household rules."

"Yes Dave," the boys answered in unison.

"Oh, and she's bringing her younger siblings with her so you can have someone to play with to pass the time."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me. I just know she's a good babysitter." A knock came on the door. They opened the door and saw a beautiful blond standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pink tummy shirt that said "gorgeous blond coming through." She had a short pink skirt to match and pink boots as well. She was wearing reddish pinkish lipstick and had a body like a Barbie doll. The chipmunks heard voices behind her.

"I wonder what kind of kids this guy has."

"I hope there fun to be around."

"What if the chipmunks live here? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"You can come in now, what's your name?"

"Lillian, but most people call me Kayla."

"Make sure the boys get to bed at eight thirty sharp and don't let them have restaurant food for dinner. The emergency numbers are on the refrigerator if you need them, but hopefully you won't. Bye fellas, see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Dave."

"OH MY GOODNESS, CAN YOU BELIEVE OUR LUCK! THE CHIPMUNKS DO LIVE HERE!" squealed Jenna.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do, play a board game or watch TV? Or we could play a game outside or on the computer." Lillian said.

"But Dave grounded us from all that stuff," said Simon.

"You guys _can _keep secrets, can't you?"

"Yeah," all three answered in unison.

"Don't you want to have privileges back instead of being in the house doing nothing?"

"Well, yeah. I do want to work on an experiment outside."

"And I want to practice my pitch for baseball."

"I want to watch TV and eat restaurant food."

"Well Theodore, we're not gonna eat restaurant food because I have diabetes and I can't eat greasy food or food with a lot of sugar or else my blood sugar could get too high." Lillian explained.

"Wasn't your blood sugar really low earlier? You should eat greasy foods if that's the case so that you won't faint." Suggested Jennifer.

"Well, okay. I guess McDonalds would be okay for today only."

"Yay!"

All the chipmunks had fun together with the girls. Jennifer helped Simon with his experiment and also pitched with Alvin. Jenna and Jenny all watched TV together with Theodore and ate walnuts with him. Then Jennifer, Simon, and Alvin all joined them. They fell asleep at eleven forty-five on the couch, and Lillian picked the boys up and brought them to their beds. The chipmunks thought being around the Pembertons was gonna be fun.

**Yay! I finished this story! If you want me to write a particular story please look at my poll on my profile! It asks you what story you want me to write and gives you suggestions. Only one person has answered so far. I won't write another story until I get two reviews on this story**


End file.
